Power Page: Minecraft
Power of the Verse Minecraft is a slow build from a mid-Tier 9 game to a Tier 7 game by the end of it. That said, it does contain beings vastly above these power levels, as is so often the case. Notably, this includes Herobrine and Notch, and The Entities. Modded characters do exist and can potentially be added to the game's repertoire, but it remains an unlikely event. Tiers Low Tiers: 0.05 Tons of TNT, Room level Mid Tiers: 2.41 Tons of TNT, Large Building level High Tiers: 25.75 Kilotons of TNT, Town level Top Tiers: 2.8 Yottatons of TNT, Large Planet level Feats Attack Potency Feats * Steve can punch down trees with his bare hands; Wall level * Slimes can lift their entire mass into the air by over a meter; Wall level * Silverfish are capable of destroying a singular stone block completely; Room level * Creeper is able to destroy 146m^3 of Stone in Uncharged state; Large Building level * Creeper is able to destroy 510m^3 of Stone in a Charged state; City Block level * Ender Dragon can destroy 1792 cubic meters of solid iron; Town level to Small City level * A command block can alter the world and universe around it and functions as a canonical object, used to power the Wither Storm; Large Planet level * Notch and, potentially, Herobrine, created the Minecraft universe itself- this universe is at times stated to be infinite; Universe level+ * The Entities described themselves as being the universe itself, being everything that the Player can touch, see or hear. They consider reality itself to be simple codes, said reality containing at least three universes, likely each infinite in size. They consider themselves to be on a higher level than the Player, who sees the Minecraft world as only a dream inside another dream, which is also yet in another. They oversee and are superior to at least millions of Players. Although due to the End Poem's vagueness, their exact tiering is hard to pin down; At least Multiverse level Speed Feats * Zombies shown to move incredibly slowly; Below Average Human * Steve runs at 12.3 miles per hour unbuffed; Athletic Human * The Ender Dragon can attack a player in a second from 64 meters away; Subsonic * Skeleton Arrows fire at exactly 100 m/s; Subsonic * Endermen can react to arrows at point blank range and promptly teleport away; Massively Hypersonic Lifting/Striking Strength Feats * Zombies and other fodder can don full golden armor; Class 5 * Slimes can lift their own body; Class 25 * Steve can carry a Gold block; Class 25 * A "Notch Apple" is estimated to weigh 6.997 x 10^4 kilograms; Class 100 Durability Feats * Steve can withstand attacks from Zombies, who can break down wooden doors; Wall level * Steve and certain mobs including Tamed Wolves, Endermen, etc can survive Creeper explosions at a certain distance; Room level to Large Building level * Steve can withstand attacks, whilst armored, from the Ender Dragon and Wither; Town level Category:Power Pages Category:Minecraft Category:Video Games